when worlds collide
by slegary
Summary: Skylar is a newly changed vampire who goes to live with the Cullens to learn their way of life. When Skylar's human friend is seriously injured, Carlisle changes her, and they find out who she really is.


The branches wiped at my face and arms as I struggled to keep up. We were moving deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly they stopped. Then Aaron, the oldest lunged at a deer.

"Aaron, what are you-" I started to shout but stopped short when I saw the blood running down Aarons chin. Then everything went black, and white hot pain shot through my body.

"Aaron stop you'll kill her!" shouted Camille, Aaron's sister.

"She shouldn't have been out here!" Aaron snapped back. And that was the last thing I remembered before the searing pain took over.

-3 days later-

I laid there trying to figure out where I was and what had happened to me. The last thing I remembered was that I was at a family reunion. It was 1927, and I had just turned eighteen.

I remembered seeing my cousins, Aaron and Camille for the first time in a while, and I remembered how weird their eyes looked, it was kind of a golden color.

Then I remember watching my cousins at the edge of the forest, they looked like they were sneaking. The cast one last nervous glance around then took off into the forest. I followed them, finding it very difficult to keep up; they were moving very fast, even Camille who was in a dress. I saw Aaron attack a deer, and then I woke up here.

All of the sudden I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh good Skyler, you're awake." Said Aaron in a tone that implied I was an inconvenience to him.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up so fast I shocked myself.

The shock must have shown on my face, because Aaron smirked and replied,

"You're one of us now, a vampire, all because you had to be nosey."

"Aaron be nice" said Camille from somewhere downstairs. It was amazing how well I could hear.

"Whatever, here put these on then come down stairs." Aaron said and threw some clothes at me. Jeans and a t-shirt, good he remembered I don't like dresses too much.

I dressed, amazing myself at how quickly I moved, and went down stairs. I was a little shocked at the vampire thing, but I'll get used to it.

"Okay first things first, you have to stay away from humans, or you will lose control and bite them, which would expose us." Said Camille

"But you guys go around humans all the time." I replied, a little confused.

"Yea, well that's because we have been vampires for a few years now, _we_ can control ourselves." Replied Aaron, still sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Eventually you will be able to go around humans to, that is, if you choose to drink animal blood instead of human blood." Camille replied in a comforting tone.

"Secondly, absolutely do not let anyone find out about us" said Aaron

"If anyone finds out about vampires, the one who exposed us will be killed by the Volturi." Said Camille.

"The Volturi?" I asked

"A royal vampire family that lives in Italy, they make all the rules. It is kind of like a government for the vampires." Replied Camille

"Okay" I said

" Do you have any questions?" asked Camille.

"Just one, where are my fangs?" I asked. At that Aaron burst out laughing.

"We don't have fangs, just venomous saliva." Replied Camille, stifling a laugh.

" Okay let's go hunting" said Aaron, who was still chuckling

"But I don't how" I replied.

"We will teach you, it's very simple" said Camille

After hunting, which turned out to be very simple, Aaron told me that tomorrow we will leave, they were bringing me to live with a friend of theirs who would help me lead a vegetarian life. We decided to run there which, according to Camille, would be the fastest way. It was pretty fast to run, and it was a lot of fun.

Just past the state border Aaron and Camille stopped.

"We can't go any farther" said Camille

"Why not?" I asked

"Just because we can't." snapped Aaron, implying we were done talking about it

"Follow this scent until you reach a big house, they will be waiting for you." Said Camille.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." I replied

"Yea see you." Said Camille, a hint of sadness in her voice

"Bye" said Aaron who immediately started to walk away.

I followed the path like they said, and came upon a big house. I went up the step and knocked on the door.

A couple seconds later a handsome man opened the door.


End file.
